


A Whole New World

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disney Characters - Freeform, Disney World, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: TenToo and Rose explore Disney World’s Magic Kingdom in Pete’s World, while debating which Disney couple’s costume would be most appropriate.A surprise stop on their whirlwind honeymoon tour.





	A Whole New World

“Ready!”  Rose bounded into the console room, dressed casually in a t-shirt, shorts, and trainers as the Doctor had suggested.

“Excellent.”  He beamed at her, before beckoning her over to the door.

“So, are you going to tell me where we are?”  She bounced on the balls of her feet, excited for the day ahead.  After the exhilarating few weeks they’d had exploring other planets and times, he’d promised a fun-filled day on Earth.

“Nope!”  As always, he popped the ‘p’, as giddy and ready as she was.  “Close your eyes.”  He ordered, and she did.

He carefully covered her eyes with one hand, walking her out the door of the ship and pulling it closed behind him.

He positioned them for the most dramatic effect, then let them stand there, taking in the noise and bustle without letting her see where they were, for several long moments, before he leaned down to half-sing in her ear, “I can show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid.  Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide.”

Her heart stopped before beating double-time, so captivated by his voice whispering in her ear she almost missed the lyrics.  When that processed, she gasped, and the Doctor let his hand fall from her eyes to wrap around her waist as her eyes flew open to take in Cinderella’s castle standing tall at the end of Main Street.

“No!”  She spun, eyes bright with excitement.

“Ask and ye shall receive, Rose Tyler.”  He grinned down at her, more than pleased with her reaction.  She’d only briefly mentioned a few days before that she’d always wanted to go to Disney World, and he’d made a mental note to take her next time she wanted a break from their whirlwind honeymoon/maiden voyage on their fledgling TARDIS.

“Oh, thank you!”  She threw her arms around him, and he held her close.

“Ready to explore?”  He asked after several long moments, and she slowly pulled away.

“Absolutely!”  He couldn’t help but take in how beautiful Rose looked, bouncing in place like a kid, beaming smile and bright eyes.

“Allons-y!”  He crowed, though he jerked her to a stop after only several steps.

“What?”

“No, hang on, wait, it’s in here somewhere…”  He dug through his pockets with one hand, the other still clasped tightly with Rose’s.

“Aha!”  With a triumphant shout, he pulled out two matching sets of mouse ears, one black and decorated like a tuxedo, the other white with a small tiara and a veil.

“Are those…”

“Matching bride and groom ears!  I figured if we’re going to do this, do it all the way, yeah?”  He jammed his own onto his head, before handing Rose hers.

Giggling, she carefully put it on, though the veil got twisted and ended up flipped up in front.

“Ah, ah, ah…”  He carefully untwisted it, before brushing it back over her head.

When he revealed her grin, it was so reminiscent of the same on their wedding day he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her.

Their mutual giggles made that somewhat difficult, however, and he gave up after only a moment.

“So?”  She waited expectantly, sure that there was a story.

“So…”  He drew the word out to tease her.  Her eyes and nose crinkled adorably, but couldn’t fully squash the smile.  “It is October 30th, 2017, and we, my love, are standing on Main Street USA in Disney World.”

The Doctor looked so handsome, standing there in his own t-shirt and shorts, the ridiculous ears on his head, beaming as proud as he had at every new location and experience to which he’d ever taken her.  If anyone asked, she’d blame it on being newlyweds, but the joy within her to know that he was hers, for a shared forever was too overwhelming; Rose threw herself back into his arms, laying a rather spectacular, if inappropriate, kiss on him.

“Get a room!”  An unseen man called with a laugh, and they broke apart.

“Right.”  Dazed, and slightly breathless, it took the Doctor a few long blinks to come back to himself.  He sent only one longing look back towards the TARDIS, parked innocuously besides the fire station, before putting on what Rose called his ‘tour guide’ voice.  “So.  In 19-”

“No.”  She interrupted, holding up a hand, not even looking at him as she gazed around in wonder, eyes wide.  “This is Disney World.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want to know.”  She said firmly.

“Know what?”

She finally looked at him, taking in his confused, almost hurt look.  “The history.  I don’t want to know when he got the idea, or how it happened, or, at the moment, what part you played in it back in our original universe.  I’m in Disney World, something I honestly never expected to see – please, can we just experience the magic?”

He’d long since accepted he couldn’t say no to her, so he didn’t hesitate to nod.

“Absolutely.  What the lady wants, the lady gets.  And what does the lady want?”

“Uh…”  She looked around, seeing most of the people streaming down Main Street towards the Castle.  “Can we go explore?  What are the best things to do?  Do you have a map?”

He pulled one from his pocket, handing it to her with a smile.  “Now, what do you say we go check out that castle?”

-

Two hours later, they were waiting in line for Space Mountain.  The Doctor, never able to resist sharing information, was giving her a detailed description of each section of the park, only to notice Rose was staring at him with that odd grin on her face.

“What?”  He interrupted himself midsentence.

“Nothin’.  S’just, standing here, with you – this is amazing.  I still can’t believe we get this kind of life.”  She murmured, and he grinned at her.

“Me neither.”

She grinned back, before pulling him into her side.

“Wha-”

“Selfie.”  She explained unnecessarily, holding her phone out in front of her to take the picture.

“Why?  Rose, we’re not in front of anything – you can’t see the castle, or any of the ride signs, there’s no characters – it’s just us!”  He protested, faux-glaring down at her.

She shrugged.  “Exactly.  That’s all I need – us.  Everything else’s just a bonus.  Plus, there is no such as thing as too many pictures of you in those ears.”

Rather than argue with her, he leaned down to kiss her.

“I love you, Rose Tyler.”  He told her seriously, and she smiled back at him.

“This really is the happiest place on Earth.”

“ _You_ are the happiest place on Earth.”  He corrected.

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide how pleased she was at the cheesy comment.

“So, there’s a Halloween party here tonight?”

“Every night, since August.  That’s at 7 – we’ll go change into costumes then.  Start thinking about what you want to be.”  He told her, and she tilted her head in thought.

“How about – the Doctor and Rose Tyler, the stuff of legends?”  She said cheekily, and he laughed.

“If you want – or, we could get dressed characters.  The new girl’s planning on spending the day learning all about this place, so by the time we go back she should have whatever kind of costume you like ready.”

“Like Chip and Dale?”  She asked innocently.

“Of course.  Or a couple from a movie – I’d certainly like to see you dressed up at Jasmine.”  He told her, looking her up and down with mock-seriousness.

“Really?  I thought Belle and the Beast would be more appropriate.”  Rose teased him.

“What d’you mean?  Aladdin’s totally us – A Whole New World?  Have you heard that song?  Us.”  He argued playfully.

“Nope.  Beauty and the Beast.”

“Hah!  How?”

She stared at him in amusement.  “‘Have you seen the movie?’”  She mocked.  “Handsome man gets cursed to an ‘ugly beast’, mopes about for years growling at anyone who comes near, meets a plucky young girl who sees past the beast to the wounded soul inside, accidentally gets him killed, and then in a golden magical light he transforms back into a handsome young man?  And at the end, she asks, if not that he could change back, if he could at least take steps to look a bit more like his old self?  That doesn’t sound familiar?”

He opened his mouth to argue, then paused.

“How’d you know I was handsome before I was all big ears?”

Curiously, she immediately blushed and averted her eyes.  “Uh, long story.  Met you on a jump.  Very Victorian looking – cravat, curly hair, velvet suit.”

He stared at her in amazement, hardly noticing the line moving.  “You’re incredible, you are.”

She grinned cheekily, cheeks still red.  “So you admit I’m right?”

He made a noise, idly scratching his cheek.  “Little Mermaid maybe?”

She scoffed.  “You just want to see me in the clamshell bikini top.”  She accused, and he was unrepentant.

“Possibly.  Though, there was that whole one crying over the statue of the other thing…”  He realized his slip up immediately, eyes widening.

“Doctor!  Did you cry over the statue?”  She gasped, touched at the thought.

“No!”  He squeaked, tugging on his ear.  “Maybe a little.  To be fair, I thought I’d got you killed.”

She pursed her lips in amusement.  “All right, I’m going to need more of that story later, but for now I’m going to say ‘no’.”

“Then what’s your idea?”  He crossed his arms, enjoying their little game as they moved along.

“Alice in Wonderland?”

His brow furrowed.  “But who would I be?”  She merely stared at him, waiting for him to guess.  “Oh, not the white rabbit!”  He groaned, remembering the one who would constantly worry about being late.

“What about Robin Hood?”  He suggested instead.

“Eh, not as fun an idea now that we’ve met them.”  She decided, thinking back to only the week before when they’d stumbled upon Robin of all people.  Robin had of course flirted, and while she hadn’t been interested, the Doctor’s jealous streak had been awakened and it had been amusing to watch, when it wasn’t almost getting them killed.

“Peter Pan? “  She offered, before smirking.  “Nah, never mind.  The falling from Big Ben thing would make it more appropriate with Jack.”

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the Captain.  “Popeye?”  He flexed, and Rose burst out laughing.

“No.  Oh, I know!  Lady and the Tramp?”

He pouted in response, but before he could say anything it was their turn to ride.

-

“Ready?”  This time, it was Rose waiting at the TARDIS doors for the Doctor, dressed in her costume.

“Yeah.”  He gamely stepped into the console room, dressed in his costume.  Though, when Rose gave him that smile and slowly ran her eyes over him, he perked up a bit, puffing out his chest.

“Shall we?”

“We shall, my love.”  He gallantly offered her his arm, they stepped back out into the park.

Armed with a map, the satchel completing his costume, and the frying pan completing hers, Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder set out to experience the magic of Halloween at Disney.


End file.
